A little Kagurik PWP
by SiouxstarFromDA
Summary: Yet another smutty drabble, this time with another Kagura pairing of mine- Kagurik (Kagura x Erik [Cobra]).


It was snowing as Erik shivered, running through alley after alley to get to Kagura's apartment. _She better damn appreciate this_, he thought as he climbed up the fire escape. He knew she did, getting kisses from her and even getting fed whenever he was hungry. The dragon slayer could also tell that she was steadily falling in love with him, which he thought was a bad choice on her part. He felt he was no good for her, given his shady past, but something always brought him back to her. Maybe it was the fact that she accepted him for who he was; maybe it was the fact that Kagura was a stable element in his world, someone he could count on. He didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care. Perhaps he was falling for her, too.

Erik gave Kagura a start as he came through the bedroom window, letting cold air rush in. He kicked his shoes into a corner of the room and ruffled his hair to get the snowflakes out before joining her on the bed. She wrapped an extra blanket around him to help warm him back up.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as a reward. She smiled and leaned against him, loving the time she spent with Erik. She knew he didn't have to come out into the snowy cold to see her and she would've been fine if he didn't visit her during the winter, but she appreciated his effort. As soon as he'd warmed up enough, he opened the blanket and wrapped his arms around her, cloaking them both. Kagura giggled a little and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. That was their undoing.

What was a simple kiss turned into passionate, almost needy kisses, filled with desire. They had done this before, riling each other up before breaking it off, but this time seemed different. Her soul yearned for more, and Erik heard it all. To test the waters, he let his fingers slip under her shirt, feeling the skin of her stomach. She didn't give any signal to stop, so he inched his way up, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. The dragon slayer heard a pleasured sigh from Kagura, making him smirk as he moved his lips to her neck. He licked, bit, and sucked at her neck as he toyed with her nipple, pinching, twisting, and pulling gently.

"Erik," she cooed softly, feeling incredibly aroused already. She quickly took off her shirt, letting him get a view of her ample bosom. Damn, she had nice breasts. He pushed her down on the bed and wasted no time, sucking and licking her nipple as his hand moved down and cupped her mound, his fingers rubbing her covered folds. Her cheeks were burning as he pleased her, never having experienced anything like this before. Kagura knew she had to have more; she placed her hand over his and applied more pressure to her folds as she rocked her hips slightly against them. Erik bit her nipple and heard a delightful little squeak out of his new lover.

"Please, be gentle, Erik, this is my first time," she said, making him stop what he was doing with his mouth and look up.

"I can try, but no promises," he said with a smirk before starting a new round of fiery kisses. While she was distracted, he slipped his hand into her panties and felt just how wet she was. Erik chuckled self-satisfactorily as he listened in to all the sexual thoughts running through her head.

"For a virgin, you have quite a naughty mind, and it shows," he said, removing his hand from inside her panties and showing her how his fingers glistened with her wetness. She blushed furiously and averted her gaze, only to look back in time to see Erik lick his fingers clean. Damn, did she taste good.

The dragon slayer sat up and shucked off his jacket and shirt, tossing them in the corner with his shoes. He curled his fingers around the waistbands of her leggings and panties and pulled them off of her, spreading her legs with his hands and starting to kiss her thighs. He slowly moved his lips down, getting ever closer to her slick folds, just to tease her. Soon, he reached her folds, trailing his tongue up in one agonizingly slow stroke. Kagura shivered in delight at the new sensation, spurring Erik on.

Keeping her folds parted with his fingers, he continued to pleasure her with licks and flicks of his tongue, listening to all the beautiful moans his lover was making. Then he reached her clit, alternating between licking and sucking that sensitive bud. Kagura ran her fingers through his hair, gripping lightly every time he toyed with that spot. "Erik," she moaned, arching against his mouth. He looked up and met her gaze, incredibly intense and lust burning in their eyes.

Erik pulled away, leaving Kagura desperately wanting him to continue, and took off his pants and boxers before getting back on the bed and positioning himself between her legs once more. Before his length even touched her, she told him to stop, much to his annoyance. "What is it?" he asked, growing impatient.

"We should use a condom. I don't want to get pregnant," she said, looking at him with desire still burning. He sighed and nodded; she might as well get her way since it was her first time. After that, though, there were no guarantees. Kagura reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled one out, making Erik's mouth spread into a cocky grin.

"I see you're well-prepared for this. You must really want me," he said, taking the condom out of the wrapper and rolling it on. The dragon slayer repositioned himself and started rubbing his length against her folds, just to tease her a little. He gripped her hips before taking her virginity in one swift thrust and heard her cry out. _Shit, she's really tight_, he thought, feeling her inner walls gripping his member. He looked down at the gravity mage, who was fighting tears that pricked at her eyes and threatened to fall. She was not going to cry, this was only temporary she reminded herself. "That was cute, that little yelp," he chuckled, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'll make you do a lot more than that tonight." Propping himself up above her, he started to pump in and out of her, making Kagura whimper a little, the pain still subsiding.

Over time, pleasure replaced pain, moans replaced whimpers, as her inner walls loosened up a bit. Kagura had her hands on his waist, her fingers digging in slightly whenever he made a particularly deep thrust. Erik picked up the pace, watching her every expression play out on her face, amusing him. Soon, he was pumping into her with reckless abandon, feeling her nails dig into his skin as her moans grew louder. He could tell she was getting closer to climaxing, and so was he. "Cum for me, Kagura," he commanded, and no sooner had he spoken that she did just that.

"Erik!" she screamed as her orgasm wracked her body, arching up against him. The dragon slayer felt her inner walls tightening around him and he couldn't hold back. With a growl, he thrust a few more times before reaching his climax.

Exhausted, Erik laid on top of Kagura, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath. After a little while, he rolled off of her and got up, throwing the condom away and starting to get dressed again. He was about to pull his pants up when she spoke up. "You're not leaving, are you?" she asked, honestly stunned that he would leave after having sex with her. _Please stay_, she thought loudly enough for his benefit, _sleep here with me tonight_. He knew if the others found out he was missing, Jellal would go looking for him, but really, when he stopped to think about, it would probably be shocking for the marked man to find him in bed with the woman who wanted Jellal dead. Erik could only imagine the expression the bluenet would make, and it amused him to no end.

He stopped what he was doing and came back to the Mermaid, getting on the bed and giving her a kiss. "Nah, I ain't leavin'," he said, crawling under the covers with her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagura turned off the lights and settled in against the dragon slayer, incredibly happy.

"Thank you for being my first," she said with a smile after a while before drifting off to sleep. Erik considered himself a lucky man. Not only did he get to take the ace of Mermaid Heel's virginity, but he felt at ease for once, like he was in a safe place; he didn't have to be on edge. Able to relax, he soon let sleep take him.


End file.
